Nothing Gold Can Stay
by Otaku4566soulreaper
Summary: I do not own the poem! Poem by Robert Frost. So sweet... JxA AxO YxU


**Nothing gold can stay: Poemfic! OH YES I DID!**

_Nature's first green is gold_

Jeremy turned on the super computer. He walked over and looked at the screen to see a pink haired elf like girl. "Hello," she said in a soft voice, "I'm Aelita. Who are you?"

"Wow. This is amazing. Incredible! I can't believe it. This is an amazing mainframe! And you…you're…alive."

"Of course I am," Aelita grinned, "Now who are you?"

"I'm Jeremy," he replied, grinning in a goofy way. She was beautiful. "How did you…appear? Do you know where you came from? How long have you been here? What…?" She smiled at him through the screen.

"Not so many questions Jeremy!" she said tsking at him teasingly. Her face became serious quickly though. "Although, the answer to all of the questions is no." Jeremy's face fell.

"Then how is this even possible? If it is possible to create something on a virtual place, that's what this is isn't it, then wouldn't it be possible for me to bring you here?" The girl glanced at him quizzically.

"Well," she had a thoughtful look on her face, "I know that there are some scanners on the floor below you. If you did find a way to…how would you say it…materialize me that would be a great entrance for me into your world."

"This is great," Jeremy said with a smile, "I'll make sure that I bring you to Earth. I promise."

_Her hardest hue to hold_

"Jeremy," Aelita whispered to him excitedly from the computer screen in his dorm, "I can't wait to finally be materialized! It will be great to be on Earth…with you."

"Yes Aelita," Jeremy responded loyally smiling at her, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but…I couldn't sleep."

"Sleeping? What's that?" _She looks so cute when she is curious_.

"It's when you close your eyes and go into a sort of strange state of consciousness. And when you open your eyes and wake up you feel like not much time has passed. But sometimes," Jeremy sighed, in annoyance, though not towards Aelita, "you can't sleep." The elf giggled.

"I'm sorry. That sounds interesting though. I can't wait to sleep when you finally materialize me! We could touch and hug and I could eat!" So Odd's stomach=life mentality had rubbed onto her a little. "And Jeremy," her voice was so quiet Jeremy almost couldn't hear her, "We could even kiss." Jeremy blushed furiously at her comment.

"Uh, y-yes Aelita, of course. I have just one question." He looked up at her with an incomprehensible emotion in his eyes. She didn't know it, but it was longing.

"Yes Jeremy. Ask away!" she grinned. Jeremy now knew that she had been on Lyoko for 10 years and was the same age as when she had entered. She would be in Jeremy's year at school.

"So you don't feel anything towards," he gulped nervously, "towards Odd?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course not Jeremy," she almost looked hurt, a little taken aback, "You know that, don't you?" He sighed.

"You're right Aelita," he grinned at her. _She always is_.

"Good night Jeremy." He put his computer to sleep and climbed back in bed, but for some reason, he still couldn't sleep.

_Her early leaf's a flower_

Aelita was finally on Earth and Jeremy couldn't have been happier. Well, that wasn't completely true. XANA was working harder than ever to capture her with the Scyphozoa and his attacks were becoming more frequent and more powerful. He couldn't help being happy though. She was here! Finally, after so long, they had really, truly met. Not through a screen, but face to face, and it was wonderful. She was even a boarding student at Kadic. And Jeremy had thought things couldn't get better.

But they had. She kissed him. For real, not possessed by XANA, or under the influence of anything else. Nothing could ruin this.

Aelita was so happy. Once Jeremy had materialized her, everything had changed. She could smell and taste, eat and sleep, and, best of all, she had kissed Jeremy. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing. Nothing at all.

_But only so an hour_

Jeremy was worried. Odd had saved Aelita so many times on Lyoko. She assured him that he was the only one she could ever love and he tried to believe her. He really did. But he didn't have any proof. He was just worried, really could you blame him? It was tough.

She didn't know what had gotten into him. Jeremy was always asking about she and Odd. Didn't he know that he was the only one that she, Aelita, really cared about. And she had kissed him. Wasn't that enough for him? What would happen between them?

_Then leaf subsides to leaf_

Jeremy couldn't really trust Aelita anymore. He didn't know why. It just felt so strange. Like she was hiding something. She was not ever really helping him program anymore. She had discovered DJing and it was a newfound talent of hers. Odd would give her lessons and she preferred those to Jeremy's company. They still kissed every once in a while, but he felt like her heart was never in it. What would he do?

Aelita was upset with Jeremy. Why couldn't he just trust her? True, she loved to DJ and Odd **was** giving her lessons but she would never cheat on Jeremy. He had spent so much time working to materialize her, and she owed him her heart. But was she really sure that was how she felt? She and Odd were best friends, even closer than she and Jeremy. She wasn't sure if she had feelings for Odd but if she did, how would Jeremy react? Whatever he did it would be an over reaction, it always was. How could she be thinking like this? He would be so hurt if she left him…What was she supposed to do?

_So Eden sank to grief_

Aelita was so mad at Jeremy! He was such an imbecile! I mean she _was_ cheating on him but he didn't know and he couldn't if she was to be happy. Everyday, are you and Odd this, are you with Odd that. What was wrong with him? She was doing a great job covering it up. She called it a DJ lesson and voila! She and Odd could sit and cuddle, kiss, and do other stuff for however long they wanted. And Jeremy _still_ wasn't convinced. What to do…

Jeremy couldn't be sure what was with Aelita. They were together right? Meant to be? He brought her to Earth, taught her about her past, and comforted her when no one else could. Except for perhaps Odd. Sure they were doing DJ lessons. How could DJ lessons continue to progress for an entire year? Who could answer that? No one, no one could…

_So dawn goes down to day_

Aelita was done with Jeremy. Done with his pestering, his questions, his doubt. She knocked on his door. "Hey Jer! Its me!" he opened the door and frowned at her.

"Hey Aelita. What?"

"We have to talk. Its important," at first he thought it was just another lecture about how she was not with Odd or that he needed to spend less time on his computer. But her face gave it away, he knew that this was serious.

"What about?" He scrunched his eyebrows thoughtfully.

"Us." Oh-no. Just what he feared.

"Um, okay," he said, grasping at straws, "come on in then." He gestured for her to sit on his bed.

"I'd rather stand," he sat down instead. There was a bad feeling creeping into his stomach. She continued, "Well you've always been accusing me of cheating on Odd," Jeremy nodded, "Well, we've been dating, well since forever. I am very grateful for you materializing me from Lyoko. Life here is quite amazing. I've never experienced anything quite like it before. Some things, like eating, are special and I would never had have these oppertunities without you." Jeremy tried to say something.

"Aelita I really-"

"No Jeremy," she kept going, "I just want you to know that. Another thing I never would've had is the amazing feeling of love," Jeremy frowned, he had an idea wher this was going, but didn't interrupt, "I did love you Jeremy, it's important that you realize that, no matter what I say next, okay?" He nodded numbly. "You are extremely smart Jeremy. And you knew something was up when I continued to have DJ lessons with Odd even after he himself called me a master." A grimace crossed Jeremy's face as he prepared himself for what he knew was probably coming and nodded for her to continue. "As I said, I did love you and I'm not sure when I stopped but I did. And then I don't know Odd was just always there for me and eventually we agreed, no more DJing. We were officially dating and I," she sighed and looked up at him sadly, "I was cheating on you. And at first I was sorry about it, but now…I just don't know. You seem so distant lately and you are always on your computer and Odd was there to comfort me when you weren't! And so I'm officially," she let out a small sob and looked up at him, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she got the last bit out, "breaking up with you. We're over Jeremy." She left the room and he sat there choking back a sob and realizing this was how it would have ended up, no matter how much time he had spent with her, Odd would still have been there to steal her heart away.

_Nothing gold can stay_

The Lyoko gang was all 26 years old now and Jeremy was sitting in his house on the couch and thinking, as he often did, about Aelita. About how things might've been if he had made the right choices but reminded himself that nothing could be changed unless Odd hadn't been there. At the moment he was looking at a piece of mail that had just arrived that day. It was an invitation. One to a wedding. It proudly announced:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Odd Della Robia and Aelita Stones._

_Hope to see you there. June 8__th__ from 12:00 noon to 4:30 at the Sansgrove Wedding Hall. RSVP to (Xxx) Xxx-Xxxx by June 7__th__ at 12:00 noon. _

He had been stunned, shocked even. But then he began to think. When they had graduated from high school Odd and Aelita were still a happy couple, Yumi and Ulrich had just started dating and Jeremy was single. Ulrich and Yumi had been married at 23 and Jeremy had never dated anyone after Aelita. Now this. What had he expected really, anything to change? What was wrong with him? He had never gotten over her. And had he ever been an idiot enough to think he would? Their relationship had been golden and perfect. Spectacular and amazing. Golden. As he remembered this he remembered a poem he had once read.

_Nature's first green is gold_

_Her hardest hue to hold_

_Her early leaf's a flower_

_But only so an hour_

_So leaf subsides to leaf_

_So Eden sank to grief_

_So dawn goes down to day_

_Nothing gold can stay_

And as he remembered this, he realized just how true it was.

**Soft and fluffy, sad and tearful. A poemfic. Never have you heard of anything quite like it. If you like it or not please review! You must review! Please!**


End file.
